


cargo interruptus

by Alexanderthegreatestgay



Series: Curt and Owen get interrupted [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthegreatestgay/pseuds/Alexanderthegreatestgay
Summary: Curt had plans for tonight. They were considerably more fun than intercepting the transport of dangerous explosives





	

It is the darkest part of the night, and the fog is so thick Curt has stubbed his toe twice already. Their mission was reconnaissance, which Curt had thought would be the perfect opportunity to take his partner up to the roof and enjoy the moonlight, among other things, but unfortunately, they’d happened to see unusual activity tonight of all nights, and Curt had been ordered to move in before the goods were taken elsewhere. So here he is, blind and frustrated, trying to intercept from a bunch of arms manufacturers on his own. Well, not quite on his own, but officially, Owen wasn’t on this mission, so he couldn’t be seen. Curt rounds the corner, part crouched, gun at the ready. The guards are more alert than usual, standing at the ready instead of talking and playing cards, which makes it all the more likely something is going down, much to his displeasure.

 

He doesn’t try to enter the compound, instead stays in the alleys and circles round to the dockside, where, in the cover of two alleyways, a truck was being loaded with painstaking care by suspicious looking folks in white. _Couldn’t you have waited till the morning,_ _you melodramatic bastards?_ thinks Curt as he sneaks into position. He checks his silencer, then shoots out the right headlight which sends two personnel scurrying to look, and into his line of fire.  Another three remain, one on guard, and two loading. Curt moves quickly, and the guard goes first, dead before she hits the ground, and now the last two men are worried, working quicker, risker and Curt is running out of time. He’s is in position, but he can’t fire on those loading while they’re holding the packages because they could easily blow if dropped. He can’t risk another distraction shot this close, and he’s running out of bullets anyway.

 

He grits his teeth and goes for it when they both have their hands full, pressing the barrel into the closest man’s back. The other man sees him and goes to yell but Curt is already talking. “Make a sound, and I’ll shoot your friend. Then we’ll all go up when he drops this.” The other man nods and goes to put his own box down. Curt suddenly sees they both have alarms on their belts, and he knows he has to change his plans. He shoots his hostage and grabs for the package he’s holding before it hits the ground, then swings his gun back up to the other man - who is on the ground, dead.

“I had him,” he grumbles, apparently to no one, and Owen steps out of the shadows.  

“Just making sure,” Owen smirks, and begins to load the remaining packages onto the truck.

“What are you doing?” hisses Curt, but the other agent continues undeterred.

“Do you have a better ride?” He says.

Curt huffs his reluctant assent. Owen is right, it’s now much too late detonate the cargo before reinforcements arrive, and their best bet is to get out as quick as they can.

Owen swings up into the driver’s seat to start hotwiring the truck, but Curt pulls out the keys he got from the driver’s body and jingles them, and Owen lifts his head.  

“My mission, I’m driving,” Curt asserts, feeling slightly put out at the way the evening has gone.

Owen smiles and when Curt steps up into the cab he pulls him into a deep slow kiss that goes a long way towards placating Curt’s wounded pride.


End file.
